


【索隆乙女】陪练

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: Lof：魔女炎戒羽
Kudos: 1





	【索隆乙女】陪练

海风从窗口轻飘飘地吹进来，拂起你的发丝，又轻飘飘地离开。

你往下看去，甲板上难得一片祥和。

没有敌人、没有打斗，跟这一望无际的大晴天非常速配的惬意时光。

自从甚平加入草帽一伙以后就担任了掌舵手一职，你们一致认同没有比甚平更加优秀的掌舵手。而弗兰奇和娜美也因此有了更多的自由时间。

年轻的船长领着他的两个小跟班在甲板嘻嘻哈哈地嬉戏打闹，然后被忍无可忍的航海士恶狠狠地教训了一顿。

“在想什么呢？”

索隆有些吃醋地捏了捏你的腰，语气里是显而易见的不满。

你收回视线，把注意力放到了眼前人身上，一脸的无辜：“我这不是在帮你望风吗？要是有人上来怎么办？”

“他们才不会上来，所以专心点。”

他故意在你敏感的软肉上用力撞了一下，如愿以偿地听见一声媚叫。你瘫软地倒在他结实的怀抱里，不忘瞟他一眼。

只可惜后者没有半点反省的意思，张嘴咬上了你的肩，在那上边又留下一个浅红色的牙印。

“啊……嘶……轻一点！”

你嗔怒，在他眼里却跟撒娇没有什么区别。

他扶着你的腰让你再次坐直身子，胸前的两团雪白随着他的顶撞像两只小白兔般一蹦一跳的。他将那颗粉色的小樱桃送进嘴里，用舌头沿着轮廓打转，不时的吮吸啃咬。

“呜……索隆……不……”

软软的哀求并没有任何作用，反而加剧了他的欲/望。一番品尝，你的小樱桃被他吮得湿润红肿，就像清晨沾上朝露的甜美果实。

跟男人结实的肌肉截然相反，你柔软的身体就像甜甜的棉花糖，吹弹可破，却又有着让人出乎意料的韧性。他害怕弄伤你，却又忍不住对你做更加过分的事情。

染上情/欲的雪白肌肤开始微微泛红，像一朵朵绽放的樱花。属于少女身上甜腻的清香比酒还要让人沉溺其中。

他知道你身上所有的敏感点——脆弱的耳后、纤细的脖子，还有可爱的小樱桃。

他喜欢感受着你的雪白被他掌握在手心的感觉，柔软且富有重量，每当他欺负小樱桃时你就红了眼眶，一副受了委屈的模样，在他看来可爱的不行 既心疼却也更加地想要欺负你。

“索隆……真的……不行……嗯啊……”

来自身体里外的双重刺激让你几乎要忍不住呻/吟，你抿着唇忍得辛苦，他却丝毫没有要收敛的意思。

“声音……真的会被听到的……”

“那就让他们听，让他们知道你是我的女人。”

说着他又在你身上留了几个印记。

“呜……混/蛋……呼……”

你骂着，经过一次又一次高潮的子宫变得敏感无比。每一次的戳戳点点都让你爽得浑身颤抖。

“喂，臭绿藻头——还有XX酱~是下午茶的时间了。”

山治的声音忽然传来，把你吓了一大跳。

索隆皱起眉头，他当然知道山治不会对你出手，用那种恶心的语气叫你也是因为花痴本性而已。可他还是吃醋。

“你来回应。”

“什么？！”

你不可置信地看着索隆，下方山治再次催促，而索隆摆明了一副他不会回答的模样，你只好硬着头皮开口：

“抱歉，山治君。索隆的训练还要多一会儿，你们先吃吧不用等我们。”

“可是XX酱，我怕你饿着呀~”

你快要稳不住声音，索隆偏偏还加大了力道。

“你——”你转过头瞪了索隆一眼。

“在不回答那卷眉厨子真的会上来，你也不想让他看到你这幅模样吧？”索隆坏心眼地对你说。

你气的咬牙切齿，却还是得继续应付山治：“真的没关系的，你们先吃吧。我……我一会就来。”

“那好吧。”

一群人进了餐厅，原本吵吵嚷嚷的甲板安静下来，将瞭望台的动静衬得更加明显。

“你……太过分了。”

“可是你兴奋了。里面夹的好紧啊。”索隆捏了捏你的臀肉，吐息洒在你的锁骨上，“真是变态呢。”

你红了脸，却想不到半句反驳的话。

你看着他嘴角恶趣味的弧度，忽然觉得委屈。他总是喜欢这样欺负你，你的眼泪仿佛就是他的勋章，你曾经无数次想过不要原谅他了，却又因着他的吻和怀抱一次次妥协。

谁让你喜欢他呢？连你的身体都叫嚣着倒戈。

“快点……要不然……大家……会……怀疑的……”

这一次他没有再继续欺负你。

这个姿势本来就进的深夹得紧，被蜜液润滑的甬道和不断痉挛的肉壁不断刺激着他的欲望。他用力地冲刺几下，就在你体内深处释放了出来。

脑袋里是一片空白，你花了好些时间才回过神来。

释放过后的欲望缓缓退出，失去了阻碍，浊白的体液争先恐后地顺着大腿流下来，一些透明的银丝随着他的抽离溅在他的腹肌上，看上去色的要命。

你趴在他的胸膛上喘着气，任由他摆布着帮你穿衣。

“快起来，不是要吃下午茶吗？”

你才不管他，枕着胸肌迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

当然醒来的时候床和晚餐一个不差，衣服也换了一套，身上还有沐浴乳的香味。

“明天也要陪练吗？”

“当然。”


End file.
